Confused
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: One of Jackie's friends and coworkers sees something about Jackie that worries her! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Confused

"Stupid Vegas heat." Jackie mumbled one morning.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Oh, my fingers are all swollen again thanks to this damn heat, meaning off with my rings before they get stuck on my fingers again." She said with sigh as she carefully put all of her rings in her jewelry box where she normally kept them when she couldn't wear them.

Awhile later Jackie was dressed and ready to leave.

"Alright hon, I'm going to run to the mall to take that shirt back and then look around a little, I'll be back in a couple hours. Thanks again for watching the kids for a bit." She said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"No problem, have fun."

"Are you sure you aren't hungover?" Jackie asked him playfully.

He laughed.

"I'm sure, I only had two beers all night." He told her.

Nick had gone out with the team after work to celebrate solving a huge case.

"That's good, if you and I ever go to that pub we are getting another order of those nachos, they were so good!" Jackie told him.

"Yeah and can you believe how much there was? Catherine and I split an order, we didn't even make a dent in them last night and she took just as much home as I did."

"That's crazy." Jackie said.

Nick nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit. Love you." Jackie said as she gave him one more kiss and then left.

When Jackie got to the mall she carried her return up to customer service.

"Hi, I bought this the other day and when I got it home I noticed it had a big hole in it." Jackie told the woman at the counter as she motioned to the hole.

"I'm sorry about that, would you like your money back or would you like to trade it for a different one?" The woman asked.

"I'd like to get a different one."

"Ok, just go on back and find a new one."

Jackie nodded with a smile.

She walked back to where those shirts were and found one the same size.

She then took it up to the counter.

"Thank you." Jackie told her as the woman handed her the sack.

Jackie then wanted to go to a couple other stores.

"Hi, Jackie." A voice said.

"Hi, Sue." Jackie greeted her friend and fellow first grade teacher.

The two talked for a bit and then made lunch plans for a week from then.

Jackie loved summer vacation but she missed her coworkers so it was nice when they got together during the summer from time to time.

As the two parted Sue noticed something about Jackie and it worried her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie was at a different store about ten minutes later when her phone buzzed, indicating she had a text message. She pulled her phone out of her purse thinking it was Nick, but it wasn't, it was Sue.

 _Want to meet at the coffee shop in the mall for a coffee since we are both here?_

Jackie smiled, she loved the coffee shop in the mall and she didn't get to go there very often since the mall was so far away from her house and there were tons of other coffee shops much closer to where she lived.

 _Sure, give me about 10 minutes, I have one more store to go to first!_ She replied back.

Jackie went to her other store and then headed over to the coffee shop.

Sue waved at her from a table. Jackie walked over to the table, dropped her purchases on the table and then dug in her purse for some money since none of her gift cards were for here.

After she had gotten her drink she sat down across from her friend.

"Is everything ok?" Sue asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Jackie asked cheerfully and a little confused.

"Well, you know you can talk to me if you need to right?" Sue asked.

"Yes, thank you, and right back at ya!"

"I mean about personal stuff, hard things, not just school things."

"Sue, I'm confused, what's going on? What are you talking about?"

"Well, are you and Nick ok?"

"Yeah, fine why?" Jackie asked, thinking she meant their actual physical health.

"I mean marriage wise, because I've known you a long time and I've never not once seen you with your wedding ring on. It's none of my business but I just want you to know that if you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here."

"Oh, that's what this is about! Yeah Nicky and I are fine, I just took my rings off this morning because my fingers always swell up when it gets really hot out and I didn't want them to get stuck on my fingers. That happened to my wedding ring once and it had to be cut off but unless the kids drove Nick so crazy that he left to go start a new life in Mexico in the hour since I've been at the mall our marriage is fine."

Sue laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that." She replied.

"Thanks!" Jackie said.

The two women sat and talked for about fifteen more minutes and then Jackie decided she better get back home in case the kids really did drive Nick so crazy that he moved to Mexico!

The End!

If anyone has any story ideas I would love to hear them! Thanks!


End file.
